Ese beso Yuri on Ice!
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: Después de ese beso que Viktor le dio a Yuri en la pista de patinaje, él, no sabe que pensar, no siendo Viktor el hombre a quién él...


" **Ese beso..."**

" _Ese beso… Viktor…"_

Aquellas tres palabras eran las únicas que podía en su mente pensar Yuri, tras el pase de la euforia de su segundo lugar en la copa de China, tras entrevistas, felicitaciones y la quietud rumbo a la habitación donde se alojaba.

Porque Yuri Katsuki no había tenido el valor de mirar tan siquiera a Viktor Nikiforov de reojo, o hablarle para algo más de lo que en las entrevistas era "lo normal". Era como si nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de ese beso en la pista, porque nadie lo había comentado.

" _Y, ¿Si no sucedió y fue el momento y, lo imaginé?"_

Había tanto que pensar y tanto que aclarar, pero, cuando el ascensor terminó su trayecto, en el vacío del piso más alto de un hotel a orillas de la bahía, Yuri no tuvo más opción que quedarse a solas – por fin- con su entrenador.

Con él…

-Vaya, por fin llegamos. Vaya día más largo, bueno, noche. ¿No lo crees, Yuri?- dijo Viktor, quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo sobre el más cercano sofá al entrar, mientras Yuri solamente pasaba de largo e iba hasta el enorme ventanal que dejaba ver la ciudad como pequeñas luces de colores a la noche…Todo por no querer mirar al de cabellos grises.

-Sí, muy largo- se limitó a contestar el aprendiz, nervioso, apretando sus manos y negándose a voltear, intentando que los pensamientos sobre ese momento tras su segunda actuación no le traicionaran y le hicieran volcarse hacía Nikiforov y…

Pero si algo tiene Viktor es que suele darse cuenta de las cosas, y esa negativa de parte de su pupilo a mirarlo, todo y nada, le hizo entender. Y, posándose a espaldas de él, lenta y suavemente, le abrazó, dejando su barbilla recargada en el hombro izquierdo del pelinegro.

-Viktor…- susurró si apenas Yuri, sonrojado y nervioso.

-Todo el camino sentí que me evadías, pero, estando a solas, veo que no erraba. ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el ruso, con lo que, rápidamente, su alumno se soltó de él, dando tres pasos y volteando a verlo, dejando a su lado derecho el paisaje de aquella ciudad China en la incipiente madrugada.

-No pasa nada, solo fue la emoción y el cansancio. Iré a dormir ya- contestó el japonés, nervioso, incapaz de sostener la mirada de esos hermoso ojos azules que parecían entristecerse a cada segundo pasado, pero, que no podían al moreno, dejar marcharle.

-¿Es por el beso de hace un rato?- cuestionó, sin más, Viktor, asustado, impactando a Yuri, dejándole estupefacto, y, confirmándole lo sucedido de horas antes. Que un sueño no había sido…

-Ese beso… Viktor…-pronunció Yuri, con apenas un poco de voz ante su impresión, en el arrebol de sus mejillas y el brillo de sus pupilas.

-Ese beso, sentí con todas mis fuerzas que quería dártelo, no solo por sorprenderte, sino porque, es algo que llevaba algún tiempo anhelando- confesó Nikiforov, abriendo su interior, en un tono algo desesperado, preocupado de haber molestado a su aprendiz con ese pequeño gesto, ignorando que era todo lo contrario. Yuri podía ver las manos de Viktor, tan bellas y blancas, tocar su pecho al explicárselo, y su sonrisa siempre segura y presente, denotando su angustia, algo que, solamente pudo hacerle latir el corazón más rápido y sentir que, pese a que los separaban 3 pasos, el ojiazul podría escucharle.- Siento si te ha molestado Yuri, pero…

-No, ¡yo!- exclamó el pupilo, desconcertando aún más a su entrenador, con un brillo en sus ojos cafés que el ruso jamás había antes mirado.- Yo, no puedo creerme aún que eso haya pasado, porque, porque jamás había tenido una noche tan mágica, y, porque…porque siempre te he admirado tanto, que, aún en este momento, creo que estoy soñando Viktor…

El joven ruso, anonadado, atinó solamente a cortar la distancia entre sus cuerpo, dando esos pequeños pero enormes tres pasos, y con su mano, casi temblando, atinó a rozar la mejilla izquierda, cálida y suave de Yuri, para consolarlo, conservando ahí su mano, y, en un tono dulce, su sentir, confesarle.

-No estás soñando Yuri. Y si lo haces, sueña a mi lado, y vuelve este momento en algo que, al despertar mañana, podamos ambos recordarlo, porque haya sido cierto, porque, haya pasado…

-Viktor…- pronunció, casi sin voz e interrumpiéndolo, Katsuki, contemplándose en los ojos de aquél hombre que tanto siempre le había parecido inalcanzable, al que había admirado; que esa noche, le había besado.

-Déjame confirmar que lo que veo en tus pupilas cuando me miras, es aquello que yo siento en mi pecho cuando te veo patinar; que el sentimiento vivido en ese frágil y corto beso hace un rato, es el mismo que vibra en este momento en ambos…Déjame saber que sientes, Yuri...- expresó Viktor, en la voz más dulce y llena de amor que Yuri había escuchado jamás en su vida. Llenando sus ojos de unas lágrimas rebosantes de sentimientos y, de amor…

-Viktor, yo, yo…siento lo mismo que tú, aunque no pueda creerlo, y aunque sienta que estoy soñando…- profirió el pelinegro, tomando las solapas del saco del ojiazul, dejando una distancia casi imperceptible entre sus rostros sonrojados-. Por favor, dime que no estoy soñando…

-No estás soñando Yuri; puedo demostrártelo- confirió Nikiforov, regresándole la sonrisa confiada y amable de siempre, al tomar ahora con sus manos ambas mejillas del muchacho, y, de la manera más tierna, bañada por el plenilunio y siendo ellos las estrellas, besarlo.

Besarse, sin el tiempo pasar…

Mientras los dedos de cada uno tocaban al otro, llenando de ese sentir sus manos. Al tiempo que sus respiraciones se acortaban y se fundían en la de sus corazones al unísono latiendo. En ese momento donde brillaba su amor más que nada en esa ciudad.

Solo podía haber algo más bello en el mundo que mirar a Viktor patinar, y eso era, observar a Viktor besar con tanto amor a Yuri. Y por supuesto, sentir el amor de Katsuki por Nikiforov.

Un amor nacido entre el hielo…

Mirándose sonrientes tras ese beso que parecía sin final…

-Siento haber fallado ese flip cuádruple- dijo Katsuki, haciendo reír a su entrenador.

-Y yo siento que pensaras que no confiaba en ti. Te prometo que no volverá a ser así, pero, a cambio, tendrás que dejar que te enseñe a hacer bien ese flip- reprochó Nikiforov, sonriendo como solo él podría hacerlo.

-Sabes que sí, siempre, Viktor…

-Y ahora, tendrás que dormir en mi cama esta noche- agregó el peligris.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el moreno, mientras, sin mayor cuestión, su entrenador se lo llevaba del brazo a la alcoba, para poder contemplarlo como muchas noches, hasta dormir…

Aunque esa noche, el sueño, es lo único que en esa cama no se vería venir…

 _Yuri on Ice!_

 _Viktor X Yuri_


End file.
